


Everything happens for a reason.

by Imaginxrychris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara danvers has a child, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginxrychris/pseuds/Imaginxrychris
Summary: Lena Luthor thought her day was going to be simple. Just another work road trip.Until something happens. And then one thing lead to another, and that other thing leads to a small town woman with a little too much charm that just makes lena go insane.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning! This does have mentions of G!P and will soon have g!p smut in it. If you're not comfortable with that, please go enjoy another amazing fic! ♡
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. =/

CEO of L-Corp Lena Luthor was just passing through the small countryside of midvale, to get to a corporate business confrence on the more "Privileged" side of town.

As she drove along the dusty country road, rocks from loose gravel would fly up and hit the sides of her car doors. Nothing a bit of money couldn't fix, right? 

That is until she heard a unfortunately familiar noise; a flat tire. 

The CEO pulled over, and cautiously got out of her car to check her front right tire. When she was startled by the sound of a big, maybe even diesel pickup truck pulling over behind her.

"You Alright, ma'am?" A low, smooth country accent called out to her. 

"I-I don't know I think I definitely have a flat." Lena stuttered, still focused on her car. 

Hearing the sound of cowboy boots stepping closer, lena finally looked up to see who it was out of instinct. Making sure she wasn't to meet her demise on the side of midvale's dirt roads. 

She looked up at a tall, blonde, clearly fit woman in a green flannel button up, and brown leather steel toe cowboy boots.

"I can check n' see if I have a spare in the bed of my truck...if you'd like?" The woman gave a warm, charming smile. 

"Thank you. Y-Yeah that'd be wonderful.." lena gave a gentle smile, but still curious as to who this woman was and why she was helping someone like herself. 

Not a minute later, luckily, the woman came back with a spare tire.

The blonde set it down carefully and crouched down next to lena and her car, "Assuming you know how to change a tire, I'll let you remove the flat." she rose a brow playfully, handing the CEO a driver and wrench.

"Ahh, well actually..." lena protested nervously, handing the blonde back the tools, "I usually call in an expert. I pay good money, so.." 

"You're kiddin'? And you're from around here?" The woman chuckled softly, as she began to work on the tire. 

"Uh- uh no. I'm not, actually." Lena responded, nervously fidgeting with her hands. 

"Ah, guess I shouldn't go 'round assuming shit then huh?" the woman joked. 

"N-No it's alright. Lots of people assume things about me where I'm from." 

"uh-huh..." the woman's voice trailed off, focusing on the task at hand. "And -- where are you from, exactly?" 

"Uh- National city. W-Well not originally but-"

"There we go!" The blonde exclaimed in accomplishment, "Can you hold onto this?" She asked, holding the flat tire up to lena. 

"Oh- okay, sure!" The CEO nodded enthusiastically, secretly trying to impress the woman.

A few mere minutes pass. and admittedly, Lena's arms were growing tired. And she was impatiently waiting for the blonde to lug the tire to her truck. 

"And..done." the woman laughed enthusiastically before getting up from the ground, "I'll take that." She smiled, reaching her hands out to take the flat tire from lena.

Lena stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the charming gleam in the blonde's bright blue eyes..And then eventually realized she was just standing there, probably making the woman a bit confused. Or maybe she was just overthinking it.

"O-oh right. Yeah. Here you go.." lena handed it out as far away from her face as possible. Before backing away in disgust of the mud on the tire. 

"T-thank you.." the brunette smiled, causing the woman to turn back around.

"It's my pleasure..." The woman said, wondering what the CEO's name was.

"Lena." She smiled shyly.

"Kara." The blonde introduced herself, before turning back to put the worn tire in the back of her truck.

Lena walked around the back of her car to the front of Kara's truck, waiting for her to come back around.

"So, lena.. why are you here?" Kara asked, resting her arm on the hood of her truck, "..When you could be back home, relishing in all your city folk glory." 

Lena couldn't exactly tell if that was a insult or not, but she just went along with it. "Oh I was just passing through. I have to get to the big city area of midvale for business." 

"So you're like a..big boss, huh?" The blonde asked in a husky tone, with quite the smug smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm a CEO, actually.." the brunette laughed nervously.

"Hmm..good for you, princess." Kara smiled, before making her way back to the driver door of her truck. "Well hey, if you ever need another tire changed, make your way just a bit further down this old road, a long left through that wooded area, and that big old ranch is where I'll be." 

"Oh well, I'll keep that in mind when I'm heading back." Lena genuinely laughed.

"Alright." Kara chuckled lowly, "Enjoy your stay, princess." 

Lena pulled away, thankful for Kara's act of kindness. But, as humbly as possible, wondering how her existence hasn't gotten around to midvale yet.

Thirty minutes pass and the CEO found her way to the closest, most expensive hotel.

She hurried her way in. seeing as she hadn't made reservations before hand. But by the time she went up to the desk, she came to find out exactly what she was afraid of.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, but we're completely booked." 

Lena sighed in frustration and rubbed her forehead, "Okay..Alright. well, do you have any other suggestions?" 

"All other high end hotels are fully booked because of your conference..but there are a few nice inns and bed and breakfasts down in the countryside." The clerk smiled, "I could give you a couple recommendations if you'd like!" 

"Okay..." the brunette nodded politely, "Thank you. anything works, really." 

Lena made her way out the hotel door, looking through the names on the piece of paper the front desk clerk handed her. 

-Middletons midvale b&b  
-Danvers Family ranch & inn 

"When the clerk said a couple, she meant it literally." Lena thought to herself. 

The CEO was able to find the first place without needing direction. The perks of small towns, right? 

She pulled out her luggage and made her way to the door, when she was greeted with a sign that read:

"Closed for the season. We Apologize for any inconveniences"

"Its winter, what kind of bullshit is this?" The Luthor gritted through her teeth. 

After barely a few minutes more of driving, Lena was almost to Her last resort. When she realized;

Down the old road.

Left turn through the wooded area.

Shit. 

She drove down the road, surrounded by at least two dozen trees where the sunlight shone through the leaves. Accompanied by the occasional run-down tractor barn in the midst. She admitted to herself that it was in fact beautiful, and wished that she had more opportunities to see such sights like this in national city. 

She drove up to the bumpy gravel driveway and pulled up to the welcoming ranch. Visible Acres of barns and pastures. Most pastures were empty, possibly regarding the weather this time of year. Thus being a successful CEO and scientist, Lena was no farm animal expert. but all living things feel the cold.

The largest building was clearly the inn. It had a cozy, lodge like appearance, but still a good hint of the farmhouse charm she'd noticed around town.

She parked in the small, but welcoming guest parking area, and carefully hauled her luggage, making her way up the rough sidewalk.

She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a seemingly college age boy. He was in a red button up, and dark washed Jeans finished off with a black belt. And had a quite scruffy, very minimal beard. 

"Well good afternoon!" He greeted her with a smile, "Can I be of any help?" 

"Yes actually. This is the danvers family ranch, correct?" 

"Sure is." 

"Great! May I come in?" 

"Oh- oh yeah of course." He laughed softly, moving out of the way to let her through the door.

Lena looked around in awe at what she had walked into. The inside was just as welcoming as the outside. Tall ceilings accented by cedar beams, pure white walls. And few, but admirable decorations.

"Can i help you out with your bags?" The younger man asked.

"Oh that's kind of you, but no thanks, mister...?"

"Mike. You can call me mike." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake Lena's. 

"So..mike. please tell me there's a way I can stay here without a reservation?"

"Oh sure! We really don't get much business during the winter. So around this time, it isn't really required." He smiled, "All we ask is that you don't disrupt the ranch area without authorization." 

"Oh that's no problem for me." The CEO chuckled halfheartedly.

"And to who do I owe the pleasure?" An older woman walked up to shake Lena's hand.

"Lena, lena Luthor." Lena smiled as she introduced herself.

"Well, lena, I'm Eliza. I can only assume you'll be staying with us?" 

"Well yes I'd hope so." The Luthor joked.

"Uh- mike, why don't you help miss Luthor with her bags?" Eliza prompted.

"I've already asked, ma." He mentioned.

Not a moment later, another, somehow familiar voice chimed into the conversation, coming from the stairs. "That..is where you're wrong, Michael. When the lady says no, she's probably just asking for help--" 

"I'm fine really-" lena looked up, causing her to stop mid sentence. "K-Kara." 

"Mmh- uh- Ma'am.." kara nodded as a form of greeting and cleared her throat. 

"You two..know eachother?" Mike asked, as politely as he could. despite how desperate he was to laugh.

"Y-Yeah. I helped lena here out with a flat tire back down by shire road." Kara explained, trying not to sound proud. But it was... hard, not to. around such an astounding woman.

"Oh isn't this just such a small world?" Eliza laughed enthusiastically, before heading toward the open kitchen.

"It sure is, momma." Mike added, giving kara an ornery, knowing side eye.

If it was at all humanly possible, it was almost like kara shot him a look saying "Shut up.", before walking over to help lena with her bags.

"Really I'm fine-" 

"It's the least I can do." Kara smiled, with a caring gleam in her eye. 

Oh, how lena knew there was just something about that damned charming smile.

They made their way up to the stairs. Lena thought it was almost as if there were a million halls of rooms. But of course, knowing her wretched family, not as many as the Luthor mansion had. 

"Here you are." Kara sighed happily, setting the luggage down. "Here's your key. Let any of us know if you need anything. Mike's room is just two doors down, mine is back down the hall to your right." 

"Hey uh-" lena grabbed the blonde's arm attempting to get her attention, but found herself nonchalantly checking out her biceps.

"Yeah?" Kara rose a brow, "at least I think you're talking to me..and not my arm." she chuckled at the brunette, who was clearly unbeknownst to what she was doing. 

"Oh- Y-Yeah sorry.." lena smiled nervously, backing away a bit. "I just wanted to say thank you. A-And your family seems wonderful."

"Thank you." Kara began to softly smile. "Judging by what kind of person you are, I can only assume your family is too, princess." 

As kara walked off, that comment got lena thinking.  
It wasn't Kara's fault. She didn't know anything about her past, Who she grew up with, How she got into that family, or what she had to go through. But in a way, she was sort of glad she got a flat tire, and sort of glad the hotel was full. And sort of glad the bed and breakfast was closed. Because if everything had gone the way she wanted It to, she wouldn't have met kara.

The next morning, lena woke up more rested than she usually does back at home. And She felt refreshed being liberated from the busyness and chaos that comes with national city.

Meanwhile, kara was already up out of bed, getting dressed to start her day.

"Knock knock!" Mike yelled from the other side of Kara's bedroom door. "Permission to enter?" 

"Yeah yeah.. come in. It's not like you haven't seen another dick before." 

Kara sighed as mon-el came in, heading toward the door to make her way down for breakfast.

"Hey- whoa there buckaroo." He stopped her in her tracks. "You're not going do in..that."

"Why not? Boxers and a shirt?" 

"Four new guests came in last night, remember?" He reminded her "go get pants on, hot shot." 

Kara got fully dressed in jeans, her favorite flannel and fleece lined jacket. And headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Eliza greeted her, before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Morning momma." She smiled lovingly.

"Finally." Mike sighed jokingly, attempting to get on Kara's nerves. 

"Hey, Mike, you're on manure duty today." Kara teased, causing mon-el to glare. 

"Hey you two, knock it off." Eliza laughed. 

"Hey ma, guests came in yesterday right?" Mon asked, curious as to why it was just them this morning.

"Yes dear, but they've paid what they owe and left for some big conference." 

"Shit. shit shit shit shit!" Lena exclaimed, sprinting down the stairs. "I'm late!" 

"No time for breakfast then, huh princess?" Kara laughed softly in the midst of making her coffee.

"Nope, sorry. Gotta run. I will be back though." The Luthor explained, sprinting toward the door, "Don't miss me too much." She added before leaving.

That little comment made kara smile. And mike clearly noticed.

"I bet your face isn't the only part of you smiling." He nudged her in the shoulder.

"Shut your damn mouth already." Kara snarked, clearly annoyed. 

"I'm not wrong." Mike added, before sitting down at the table. "You only call women princess when you actually like them." 

"That is..correct. I've taken a liking to her." Kara confessed, "But we're nothing but acquaintances." She shrugged.

"Mm-hm. Sure. I know you, kar." Mon-el winked.

Kara quickly grew tired of her brother's attitude, so she thought it wise to just walk away. "I'm going out to feed the horses." 

"Oh but Honey you haven't ate anything."

"Not in the mood, momma." Kara declined, before walking out the door.

She was well aware that it wasn't a big deal. She was twenty-six acting like a six year old, But only to confuse mike. Besides, maybe he was right. That perhaps kara did like lena a little more than she thought. 

The kryptonian spent about forty-five minutes feeding the horses, doing the weekly cleaning of the stalls, and brushing them. 

After making her way back into the house, she passed her time cleaning up. Before deciding to run a few errands.

"I'm going out to pick up feed. Need anything?" The kryptonian asked her adoptive mother as she made her way down the stairs. 

"If you could just pick up milk that'd be nice." 

"Okay momma-"

"I'm coming with you." Mike interjected.

"Fine." Kara rolled her eyes "C'mon then" 

Once they were inside the store, kara and mon-el both went different directions. 

Kara headed towards the animal care and hardware. She could care less as to where Mike would've gone. 

She gathered what she needed, and headed toward a check out line 

"Milk, chicken feed..." she began checking over the things she needed. "mike! Shit." The kryptonian groaned annoyed.

The blonde continued to call her adoptive brother's cell, but he wasn't picking up. 

Time passed and before she knew it kara was next in line. When she realized who was in front of her.

"K-Kara!" Lena exclaimed as she glanced behind her.

"Princess." Kara cracked a charming smile, tipping her hat.

"Y-You have less things than I do you can go on ahead." Lena suggested.

"No, it's okay." Kara chuckled softly, "I'm waiting for mike anyway." 

"Alright. Thank you." Lena said, giving a gentle smile. 

Minutes later, mon-el finally arrived.

"Finally there you are!" Kara huffed angrily, "I called you like six damn times and all you got was a four pack of boxers?" 

"I saw you going into the same line as lena. Thought I'd let you guys chat." The daxamite laughed. 

After they paid for their groceries, the two began walking out to Kara's truck.

Kara had gotten the groceries in the bed of her truck and closed it up. Before looking out of the mere corner of her eye to see lena walking out of the parking lot towards the side of the road.

"Miss Luthor!" She called out. Confused as to why lena would be walking and not driving considering she drove back into town from the house.

Lena abruptly turned around to see it was kara who called her name. And began almost sprinting towards her.

Kara was the first to talk once they were in a good distance of eachother.

"Were you just about to walk down the road with those groceries? Where's your car?"

"Oh I uh- I left it parked at the building in town. I really just needed to get away from everything, but I kept my car there so I wouldn't have foolish businessmen following me." Lena explained nervously.

"That's alot to go through just to keep men off you." The kryptonian scoffed, "City boys just can't get enough can they." She bit her lip in anger at the thought.

"It's fine though. It was my choice." Lena responded meekly.

"Well no. It's not really fine." Kara interjected, "Why don't you catch a ride with mike and i? I'll have him sit In the middle." She laughed.

They were pulling out of the store parking lot when mike broke the silence. "Can you actually drop me off at home first? I can't believe you're making me sit in the middle. I'm nineteen."

"I can't believe you don't have your own truck, you're nineteen." Kara mocked her younger brother.

Eventually, they made it back to the house. After mike hopped out of the car, he leaned into Kara's window.

"Break a leg, charmer." He winked, before making his way inside the house.

"What was that about?" Lena laughed curiously as they backed out of the driveway.

"Oh, usual sibling banter." Kara shrugged.

"Ah. I'd never know what that's like." 

"Really? Usually I'm pretty good at telling when someone's an only child." The blonde teased.

"Well I'm not an only child.." the brunette corrected. "But my brother was...very cruel, and distant.."

"Sorry to hear that, princess." Kara slightly frowned. 

"No- it's okay. It's not your fault, kara." Lena reassured the kryptonian. "My entire family was that way."

"I..I never would have guessed." Kara said, in a gentle, sympathetic tone. "You're so kind, and sweet."

Lena glanced down blushing, "t-thank you." 

About fifteen minutes later and they arrived.

Kara pulled up next to Lena's car and unlocked her truck.

"Thank you for the ride." Lena said softly, turning to look into Kara's eyes.

"Awe it was nothing." The kryptonian smiled back, before getting out of her truck to help lena out.

"It's a big step." Kara chuckled, lending lena her hand to help her down. 

In attempting to step down, lena stumbled over her own foot. Causing kara to catch her out of immediate instinct.

"Y-You were right..it's uh-" lena stuttered, "..it's a big step.." her voice trailed off immediately, as she found herself staring into Kara's eyes again. 

Kara gazed back into the brunette's emerald eyes. Stood there for a mere moment..

Slowly cupped Lena's face in her rough hands,

And kissed her.

Shit.


	2. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Just letting you know beforehand I had no idea where I was going with this chapter. Hope y'all are staying safe, healthy, and doing your part to keep everyone else the same. <3

Kara slowly pulled away from the kiss, and became quite embarrassed when she looked to see the expression on Lena's face.

She backed away and began to mutter "Aw damnit did i- was that-?"

"-No...no I would let you do it again if I could." The CEO reassured her, whilst being a bit nervous herself. "Just -- not here." 

"Alright..makes sense." kara nodded slowly, beginning to take off her hat and fidget with it.

Lena quickly noticed how careful and considerate kara was being, despite really enjoying the moment. But she didn't exactly know how to handle it.

"I- I should get going.." lena laughed softly in embarrassment. "I'll see you later." 

Kara gave her a quick wave and headed back into her truck.

God, she really did want to do more than just kiss the CEO. But she also knew that this type of situation usually leads up to the other woman getting attached. And due to past issues, kara couldn't handle attachment. Especially now, since she'd only known lena barely two days. 

Kara arrived home and immediately made her way up the stairs. 

Before turning the corner to her room, she heard Mike's voice calling out to her.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" 

Kara Turned around slowly to see her adoptive brother leaning against the wall, he rose a suspicious brow and added: "You haven't stomped up the stairs like that since your first girlfriend broke up with you" 

"Okay first off, you were nine, how do you remember that?" 

"I'm not dumb." He replied in annoyance.

"True." Kara shrugged, "And, Second, nothing's wrong." 

"You're acting like you're fourteen again. Spill." Mike said, almost talking with his hands. 

"Alright fine." The kryptonian sighed, "come on" she motioned as she walked into her bedroom.

Kara sat at the very edge of her plaid decked queen bed, as mon-el was sitting backwards on her desk chair, swaying side to side in it. 

"I kissed her." Kara blurted out as quickly as she could.

"I knew you would!" The daxamite laughed, enthusiastically spinning around in the chair. 

"But the thing is-" 

"You don't want her to get attached." He finished her sentence teasingly. 

Kara sighed in utter sadness, and nodded at her brothers accusation. Without saying a word. 

Mike immediately realized what had gotten the blonde so down in a matter of seconds. He got up, and sat right next to her. 

"Look, kar, I know that you don't want to trust ever since imra but-" 

"-We promised we'd never say that name in the house again." Kara pouted. 

"Kara, you know I'm right..this time." 

The kryptonian shot up back on her feet and began slowly, and angrily pacing back and forth.

"Kara-"

"Imra took my son from me, mike. My boy." Kara almost shouted in emotional pain "I never did anything wrong. Ever. I never hurt her in any way and she turned my son against me for what?!" 

Mike stood up and slowly inched closer toward the kryptonian in a calm manner. "I'm sorry for bringing this up. We should just-" 

"Too late for that." Kara scoffed, "but you're right, imra is exactly the reason I could probably never trust again. And because of my biology and general existence, trust is also needed if I'm just gonna have sex with someone for fucks sake." 

"Well, ya kissed her. You clearly want her in one way or the other." 

"But I can't have her, mon." She chuckled in pure disappointment. "I'm not even aware of why, but apparently I'm such a screw up that I can't even see my own son." 

"You're going to see him someday. I swear to it." Mike reassured her. "And hey, maybe lena isn't looking for a relationship either. She's going back to national city in three days for Rao's sake." 

Kara covered her face with her hands as her voice began to tremble "mon-el I- I can't --...I don't even know his name." 

"I-I know i...I'm sorry kara." Mon-el sighed, resting a hand on the kryptonian's shoulder sympathetically. 

"It's not your fault." Kara glanced up slowly at her brother, as her frustration began to falter into a weak smile. "Thanks, mon."

"Anytime. People tend to tell me am pretty wise beyond my years." He teased. 

"No one says that." Kara laughed.

"Yeah you're right." The daxamite replied. "So..what are you gonna do now?" 

Kara sighed as she sat back down at the end of her bed. "I know you're rooting for me but..I think the kiss should just stay a kiss. I-it was a moment." 

"A moment of...?" 

"I was being full of myself. I helped her out of the truck and she looked up at me and I sort of...lost it." 

Mike stood there for a moment, and abruptly broke into laughter. "You sound like a city boy trying to explain his three week relationship in a five dollar romance novel." 

"Exactly." Kara shrugged, "I'm willing to admit it's me who initiated it. But in the end, it only lasted a second."

After a few minutes of just sitting alone in deep thought about how she felt would unfortunately effect lena, kara made her way downstairs. 

To her agony, kara turned the corner to see lena at the bottom of the steps. 

"Kara.." Lena chuckled giddily in a quiet tone. "I was hoping I'd see you around. i.." 

"You what, princess?" 

"I...was also hoping you'd -- finish what you started." 

"Oh." Kara chuckled lightly as she scratched the back of her head. "I was hoping to..explain some things, actually. " 

"O-Okay." Lena smiled brightly.

They headed outside onto the front of the wrap around porch. kara held the door open for lena, and shut it carefully behind her when she immediately got to the point of conversation.

"I'm sorry but...i think the thing we kinda had was a mistake, lena."

"H-how so? You were the one who-" 

"I know!-" kara blurted out louder than she intended, and then calmly restarted. "i-i know, princess..." 

"So...why lead me on then?" Lena asked, in a soft, but slightly hurt voice.

"it was- we had a moment." 

"But -- why not have just a few more moments?" lena chuckled sorrowfully.

Kara sighed in disappointment with herself. She hated how she was making lena feel. But she also knew it was inevitable.

Amidst Kara's deep thought, lena grew uncomfortable. And broke the underwhelming silence.

"Uh it's-- I'm getting a bit cold out here, so, if you don't mind.."

"No! no I don't mind at all." The kryptonian replied quietly. "Go on. I'm going to be out here for a while, so.." 

"Alright.." lena nodded slowly as she began to open the door. "I'm sorry k-"

"-No need. It's not you, princess," the blonde chuckled softly "It's one hundred percent me. Don't you forget that."

Minutes passed, and kara was still feeling remorseful about what she had said because she knew how it made lena feel. But she told herself it was for the best. Lena was leaving, and soon it'd all be a faint memory. 

She then heard the screen door open up and close behind her.

"Kara dear, It's getting a little chilly out here." Eliza laughed softly.

"I'm fine, momma. It's only a little cold."

"Are you Alright?" 

"I-...uh.." kara stammered as Eliza stood there, anticipating the kryptonian's response.

"..I need a beer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Hope you're staying safe, healthy and happy! Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter out, but I had some time to myself out in the field this morning and came up with some ideas lmao. Hope you enjoy :)

Kara got up early in the morning to get the basics done before she prepared for a gathering -- a jamboree the danvers inn held every two years. Ever since Jeremiah had left them, it's been the kryptonian's responsibility to make it as warm and joyous as she could for everyone.

The snow had been melting rapidly, which ultimately made it easier for kara to get her work done. Besides the clumps that the snowplows had pushed off the road towards the ditches. 

Going out and doing work on the land had always been a bit therapeutic for the blonde. Just to be able to go out alone in the quiet, and focus her energy towards something productive was enough for her. 

Meanwhile, Mike had just woken up. And not very pleasantly.

He had heard a alarming shriek from the room a few doors down. And he's quite the light sleeper.

He ran down the hall clad in his gym shorts, and eventually realized who's room it was.

"M-miss Luthor! Are you alright?"

"I- um, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Uh -- no. Nothing of the sorts. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't mean to be an inconvenience to you, I just saw a mouse is all." 

"Oh- Oh don't worry about it. If I see one again I'll catch 'em and take it outside." He assured. "Besides, house mice, and mice in general fear people. Unlike rats." 

"Good to know." Lena laughed softly. "So um...it's kara out and about? I-I'd like to speak with her before I head out for the day."

When he realized what Lena's plan was the whole time, it was hard for mike to fight back a snicker. "Uh- I'm sorry-" he apologized amidst his quiet laughter. "She's already outside. Setting up for the towns annual jamboree we hold every two years. It's in about two days." 

"Oh, that must be tough."

"Yeah but she's great at it. It's amazing every time."

"I'm sure." 

"And hey, she's also great at taking care of mice." The daxamite gave an ornery smile "I'll give her a holler next time you think about..Uh..screaming." 

Lena paused for a moment and then realized what he'd noticed. "Is it that obvious?-"

"-Yes ma'am. Yes it is." Mon-el laughed as politely as he possibly could, before heading out the door back to his room to at least get a shirt on.

Once lena was decently dressed, she made her way down for breakfast. She didn't have any meetings until later in the day, so she was curious as to what she could do with her extra time off.

After taking a small bite of her cereal, she gathered up the courage to ask.

"Uh- Miss danvers?" 

"Oh please, call me Eliza."

"Alright then, Eliza...would it be alright if you could tell me where I could go out for the day? I have more time on my hands today and I'd like to spend it wisely." The brunette smiled. 

"Oh, we have this little local diner that kara and her sister have adored since they were just little. And of course there's the bar and the trail. And the ballpark further downtown." 

"An array of options." The brunette smiled. "And, I don't mean to intrude, but you said sister?"

"Yes. She's never around much. Mostly because of her job, but for some reason kara can't see that. So they've drifted quite a bit." Eliza slightly frowned. 

Lena paused and thought for a moment, about the possibility of having grown up with a sibling that wasn't completely indulged in schemes and quite literally insane. And how she'd never gotten that. 

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"Oh- uh- yes of course. I suppose my mind just drifted elsewhere for a moment." The brunette laughed quietly. "May I ask where kara is exactly?"

"Out in the bigger red barn, diagonally from the horse barn. She's setting up." 

Lena had gone out in her most casual blouse and cozy cardigan. Which was rare, because a businesswoman like herself doesn't own much casual clothing for being out and about. 

The brunette made her way down to the barn, where she found kara on a ladder stringing fairy lights.

"Knock knock." Lena said quite softly.

"Well hey there princess." Kara looked down at her and smiled. "What brings you all the way out here?" 

"It's really not that far, I promise." The CEO laughed shyly "and I wanted to let you know that I'll be staying for a few more days."

"Really now? How many?"

"Just two extra. Lord knows I can afford it. I wanted to be able to enjoy my time here alot more, you know, minus the business stuff." 

"That does sound nice." Kara nodded with a smile as she stepped off the ladder. "I'm glad." 

Lena glanced down shyly for a moment, then spoke up. "Uhm- Kara?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you -- like any help?" 

"That would be nice of you, but you're just visiting, I couldn't ask anything of you." Kara smiled with compassion "And besides, wouldn't want to run into any mice." 

"Oh God..he told you about that?"

The kryptonian was unbeknownst to earlier events, and became confused, but curious. "Uh- Who told me about what, exactly?" She chuckled curiously "Am I suppose to know something important?" 

Lena's eyes widened in embarrassment as she cleared her throat "Mmh- no, no never mind it's nothing." 

"Alright then. Well, I'm sure you have much more important things to do. Being a CEO and all." The blonde joked light heartedly.

"Well actually that's the thing, I don't have anything work related until later tonight. It was pushed back. So, I was wondering if you could tell me w-"

"Oh. well, I hope you'll enjoy your time off. Downtown is always a bit messy though so I wouldn't recommend spending it down there." Kara interrupted, halting any deeper conversation.

"..Right. thank you for the advice." Lena nodded awkwardly.

Kara watched the brunette walk away. As she did so, she regretted being so cold, and unhelpful. 

"Uhm- miss Luthor?"

"Yes?" The CEO turned around excitedly, before slowly walking back toward the kryptonian.

"If you're looking for a good time, I reccomend the bar. Or if you're looking to just relax walking the trail always helps me cool off."

"Oh. Yes your mother mentioned that to me. Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure, princess." Kara smiled. "I apologize if I'm being a little strange lately. I mean you're a guest I shouldn't be-"

"Don't think anything of it." Lena smiled lovingly as she inched closer "I don't mind." 

Kara looked down at the woman, smiled, and politely took two steps backwards. "it's just that I have a hard time letting people in. and I didn't want you saying anything that would end up in you getting hurt. Especially since you're a guest here and pain is the last thing I or anyone here would want you goin' through." She hinted.

"O-Of course. Trust me, I totally get it."

"Much appreciated." Kara nodded. "So because you're staying a couple extra days, will you be joining us for the jamboree?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it. Although I have to put together something to wear first." 

"I have no doubt you'll find something." The kryptonian chuckled, "Have a great day, lena." 

"Y-You too, kara." 

Of course, lena wanted kara to do much more than just give her suggestions, but that was off the table. 

For the next two hours, kara kept her mind set on getting everything to be perfect.. Well, kara of all people knew that there's no such thing as perfect, but she intended to do her best. 

She had since moved to the other side of the barn, stringing more lights across the side of the platform where the hay is kept.

Not a moment later, if she couldn't fly she would have fallen off the ladder when she was startled by Mike's voice.

"Hey kar?" 

"Jesus f-!...hey." 

"Sorry if I startled you but uh- mom needs us to stock up on a couple of things."

Kara sighed heavily as her feet hit the ground from the ladder. "Let me guess, more guests coming over before jamboree night?"

"Yup." 

"Alright, alright." The kryptonian groaned. "Got gas money?"

"Got that covered." The daxamite said, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his back pocket. "She figured you'd need it." 

"How'd she know?" Kara asked rhetorically, raising a brow in an ornery manner.

"And hey, kara?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't be too mad, but momma also asked me to uhm.."

"What?" Kara chuckled curiously.

"Mommas always had Imra's number saved in her own phone, i-in hopes that she'd come crawling back to you. And uh- she told me to 'give you the push you've always needed' so..here." he rambled, before handing a piece of paper out to the blonde.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." The kryptonian huffed angrily. 

"Hey, it ain't my idea." Mon-el defended himself. 

"I-I know. But what does momma want me to do? Beg imra to come back?" 

"I honestly just think she wants to get to know her grandkid. But you'll have to ask her personally." He shrugged. 

"Right..." kara sighed in deep thought. "Maybe I will. But, no promises imra will understand. Or even listen." 

"You will?" 

"Y-Yeah I mean it's not like I'd have to be too involved with her. It's just co-parenting. She hates my guts anyway, for some reason." 

"Yeah...not to intrude, but why did she leave you anyway?" 

"I don't know. She just somehow thought James Olsen was better for her."

"I could go over more than thirty reasons why he's a piece of shit....in the car." 

A smile grew onto Kara's face as she rolled her eyes. "Ah Okay.. I get it. Let's get on with it then." 

The two walked from the barn and eventually to the truck, passing the porch where lena was.

"Miss Luthor, we're headin' out. Need anything?" The daxamite hollered as he opened the passenger side door. 

"I think I can manage with what I've got." The CEO laughed. "Charming of you to ask, though."

Mike nodded firmly before sitting down and shutting the door. Kara began to laugh as he buckled his seatbelt.

"What?" He pouted.

"Charming? Really?" Kara snickered.

"Oh Don't get too jealous." He teased back. "Four is but a number..." 

"Oh shut it." The kryptonian laughed, almost knocking the young man's hat off his head.

Whilst kara and mon-el were out, lena had ultimately decided to go to the bar in town. She wanted to get more of a feel of the place and less of downtown for once. 

Once she walked in the bar, the smell of distinctively strong beer and peanuts filled the air. 

She stepped up to the bar, not too far but not to close to some, in her mind, admittedly attractive men. And boy did they know how to dress to get a girl's attention.

"And what can I get for you?"

"Just one glass of whiskey. Neat, please."

"Ah so you're the starter drink type. Gotcha." 

"Starter drink?" Lena thought to herself. "So they really do drink that heavily over here."

"Here you are, ma'am." The bartender swiftly slid the brunette her drink. 

"Thank you." Lena smiled.

"So, where ya from? I can tell you ain't from here." He asked.

"National city. Just here on a business trip." 

"Oh nice. How long will you be staying then?" 

"Just a few more days. Then I'll be back to my boring CEO city life." She chuckled softly.

"Aw come on it can't be that boring. Got a man? Woman? Something? Anything to keep you on your toes." He joked.

"No..nope. nothing yet at least. Which is surprising because I settle for both." The brunette laughed sarcastically.

"Do ya now? Welp, if you're lookin, you're bound to find it in here." He shrugged, before walking to assist another customer. 

Lena just sat back and enjoyed herself. Thinking about whether or not she'd have enough time to do anything else before work, Before an seemingly older man approached her. 

"Quite a simple drink you've got there huh?"

"Well, I am a pretty simple woman." The brunette joked. 

"Well it sure doesn't look it." 

whilst lena had admittedly been growing more uneasy by the second, by coincidence, or fate, whatever you may consider it, kara was standing outside the same bar after her and mike had gone to the store. leaned up against her truck trying to get ahold of imra. 

"Come on now, pick up." The kryptonian groaned.

"Nothing yet?" Mike inquired, hopping over the side of the truck bed. 

"Nope, nothin'...but with the amount of times I've tried to call her throughout my weeks of heartbreak, I don't blame her for not picking up." 

"But it's been four years since then, so if she knows what's good for her, she'll pick up." The daxamite shrugged.

"Was that a threat?" Kara joked. 

"That is yet to be decided." 

"In all seriousness, I'm trying to come up with what I'm gonna say." The kryptonian sighed. "I mean, like you said, it's been four years." 

"Honestly, If I were you, I'd just get straight to the point." 

"Right, I'm sure I'll figure it out...right??"

"Don't worry, I have faith in you." Mon-el nodded.

"Well in that case, I'm very worried." Kara joked with a ornery grin. 

"Oh just shutup and try to call her again." He laughed.

"No..no I'll give her a break. I'm getting a drink." 

"Well what about me then?" The daxamite rose a brow jokingly.

"You, are unfortunately only nineteen, so you can..get yourself a soda or somethin'." The kryptonian shrugged.

As kara walked into the bar, she almost immediately recognized lena.   
She realized the CEO was seemingly holding a conversation with someone. But unusually, instead of respecting that, she stepped in. 

The blonde was just inches from the bar, when she'd recognized who was talking to lena.

"Morgan! What a pain in the ass it is to see you again." Kara said, cutting in between lena and the man.

"Well I'll be! if it isn't big dick danvers."

"Huh. You know that is bound to come around and bite you in the ass, because you're forty eight, and you've implied mine is bigger than yours." 

"Well now I-"

"Which brings me to my next point, you are indeed forty eight which brings you to a twenty-five year age gap between you and the lady. Now, that's no offense, but assault is. Wouldn't that look great on your record?" 

"Who says my intentions with this woman are ill?" He argued. 

"Her body language, her face, and unfortunately, your overall personality." The blonde shrugged, "Better luck next time buddy. Why don't you go hit on someone your own age?" She said, prompting him to walk off in an angry fit.

Lena was undoubtedly thankful, and, visibly quite flustered. "T-Thank you kara." She laughed In awe. 

"Now I don't need any other creeps around here treating you like that." Kara said firmly. "And unfortunately, I know most of 'em. so if you've got any more problems, call on me, princess."

"We have ones like that in national city, too." The CEO shrugged her shoulders shyly. "I-If only you could do that every time." 

"I would if I could, I'm genuinely fuming." The kryptonian huffed. "You let me know if they pester you, touch you, or even look at you in the slightest and I'll set them straight." 

"I-I will.." lena nodded nervously, still quite flattered that anyone would do such a thing for her. "Why would he insult you like that? You're a lady." 

Kara felt like her face had gone pale. "I- well I uhm- I'm used to it. It's- it's..a thing I'm known as in this bar. Just a bastard nickname is all." She lied, "And I myself don't think I'd like to be known as a lady, ladies are proper, prim, beautiful, and polite. I..I'm a woman." 

"T-That is..very well said. I'm-"

Just then, Kara's phone rang.

The blonde looked at the caller ID and gasped quietly, "Ah, imra..."

"Sorry..what?" Lena chuckled lightly in confusion.

"Oh, nothing it's.. I have to get ahold of someone. 'Scuse me for a sec."

"Y-Yes, of course."

Kara quickly walked over to a quieter corner of the bar and answered the call.

"This is kara." She said in a firm voice, keeping herself together.

"...kara, hi, you called? Three times? After four fucking years-"

"Ahh let's not start off on a bad foot, please?" The kryptonian asked. "Yes, I did call. After four years. But I also called about fifteen times, after I discovered my fiancee and two day old child were gone overnight and thought they were dead, so.." 

"...I suppose that's fair enough." 

"Now that we've come to an understandin', I'm gonna get straight to the point..I want to see him."

"You do?" Imra sounded suprised.

"Yeah. it took me a while to come to terms with what you did.. but, I wanna get to know him, ya know? You've got to give me that." 

"Look, kara I know what I did was- was indescribably terrible, I should've told you what was going on Instead o-"

"Imra, I would rather talk about this in person. Away from him. whatever his name is- what-..what's his name? What did you decide on?" 

"Micah. Micah ardeen-danvers."

"Danvers, not Olsen?" 

"Yes, kara." Imra laughed softly, "He knows he's a danvers. No matter how he sees james."

A warm smile crept onto Kara's face, before she got to her next question. And she had a lot of questions.

"That brings me to my next question...what does he call James? Does he even know that I exist?"

Imra sighed heavily over the phone, preparing to answer. "H-He does...he calls james, well, james. I- I tell him that he has another parent that loves him very much, but that..that mommy just doesn't love them anymore." 

Kara couldn't help but take that to heart, but again, it wasn't her priority at that moment. 

"i know this is a stretch, hes only four, but does he ever..ask about me?" 

"He does. he asks why- why he never gets to see you..I don't put you in the crosshairs about it, because all this is on me, not you." Imra explained. "He also asks from time to time, if you would ever visit him at school, b-because the children ask him where his dad is, or why James isn't considered his father." 

"He shouldn't be asked those things at such a young age! just because that's not somethin' he should have to worry about when he goes to preschool, imra." 

"I-I know, kara. I'm sorry for not reaching out sooner, for his sake." 

"Don't worry about it." Kara sighed. "Can we just..figure something out? Please?" 

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?!" The blonde stuttered.

"Do you have a problem with that? I mean it's the weekend so I don't have a sitter and james is out of town.." 

"No, it's fine. But..don't you think that's a little soon? He should at least know what he's getting into-" 

"Kara, he's excited to know you. He has been since the day he learned that you exist. Will tomorrow around noon work?"

"Okay..yeah. that sounds great. thank you for finally picking up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating in a while, I suppose you guys could consider this my holiday gift to you! I hope you enjoy and again, sorry for the wait. Stay safe and healthy.

It was nearly eight in the morning, and the day was already hectic.

The jamboree was in a few hours. Yet all kara could think about was how she would introduce herself, and what kind of influence she'd have on her son. 

Yep, the selfless, strong, charismatic kara danvers, was nervous.

But the thought of seeing him after years, seeing what he'd grown and is growing into looking like, and to just be with him, motivated her.

Good friends of Kara's, and just generous people from town, volunteered to help out a bit. Since they had a deadline to meet. They'd now been working for a good three hours. near to finishing, Eliza thought they could use a break.

"Oh, This looks wonderful! I bet you could all use a bit of time off, hmm?"

"Momma, are you just saying that because you baked too many batches of cookies?" Mike laughed. "We're almost finished. No point in stopping now." 

"Awe I'm sure you all might be a little hungry. And if not, keep working! Just offering." 

"Uh, hey Mike if you're going could you grab me a bud light from the fridge?" Kara asked, as she was in the middle of moving hay bales to the loft to make more space. 

"Can't you grab it? I was gonna help with the repainting of the side doors." 

"Why do they need-...whatever, I'm just trying to stay focused. I want this to be at least close to perfect, and for it to run smoothly." 

"It goes over great every year, kara. You do an amazing job. What's with all the overthinking?" 

The blonde sighed as she climbed down from the ladder leading to the loft. "I..I'll tell you a little later, mom. For now I just want to get this done." 

Turns out she didn't have as much time as she'd hoped. Because, ironically, right at that moment a pearl white Cadillac escalade pulled up to the driveway.

"Fuck.." The kryptonian whispered to herself as she immediately recognized the vehicle. "H-Hang on. I'll be right back." 

And with that, she practically ripped her gloves off and shoved them in her back pocket.

As nervous as she was, kara was annoyed. She'd specifically confirmed a time with imra so that she could get everything done and let the news blow over easier. But despite her irritation and nervousness, she was polite. She honestly didn't know what to say. 

"Imra, I thought uh..i thought we'd set up a time. I'm kind of busy at the moment." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. but James needs to get to work and we've only got the one car currently since his is in the shop, so we're kind of on a time crunch..." 

"Understandable." Kara nodded firmly. She really wanted to say how frustrated she was at the audacity the woman had to inconvenience her time for her least favorite person's. But, she wanted to be civil. At least towards imra. 

"Uhm- Great! Great. Thank you for being so considerate. Though I know I was never that at all to you, I hope we can carry on to be-"

"Imra- imra please, I appreciate that. And I hear you. But we should set up a time to discuss those matters privately. You know?" 

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do." The woman nodded slowly with a smile, before turning her attention to the car. "James, please, will you hurry up?" 

"I'm coming. I'm coming." The man sighed stressfully, with the boy in his arms.

James walked up beside imra, and kara and him immediately made intense, cold eye contact. Even before the events of years ago, kara and james hadn't gotten along well. The kryptonian unapproved of how the man had treated women to get their utmost attention. everyone claims he's a changed man, but as she was in a relationship with imra, she can't help but be even a little protective of her.   
Mon-el resents him as well. Yet not to the same extent, but mostly for Kara's sake. 

The blonde watched as james carefully set Micah down on his feet, and the young boy looked up at her, and slowly made his way towards his mother.

Kara acknowledged that her presence may frighten him. She's fully aware not every child is outgoing, no matter what age. So she simply knelt down to his level, and smiled. Whilst truthfully, fighting the urge to shed tears of joy. 

"Hey little man, my name is Kara. Micah, is that right?"

He nodded, still unsure.

"That's a great name. You know, your momma tells me a lot of great stuff about you." The kryptonian chuckled softly "Can I ask you something? What's your favorite animal."

He looked up into imra's eyes, almost as if he were asking permission. To which she responded, "It's okay honey, go ahead." 

"Uh..a doggy."

"Wow, really? Great choice." Kara smiled genuinely. "Mine is a kitty cat." 

"James have- has a kitty." The boy stumbled over his words, as best as he could get them out. "A-At my house."

"He does?! Well, I'm sure you help take care of that kitty then." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Well, mister micah. Then I have to ask, have you ever helped take care of a horse before?" 

The young boy shook his head no.

"Would you like to? Because my brother Mike and I, we take care of them everyday. And, it's just about time to give them a light snack." Kara smiled happily.

"Now?" The little boy's eyes lit up as he asked in pure excitement. 

"Yeah, of course! Though, we carefully make sure not to over feed them because that can make them very sick. Would you like to see them?" 

"Yay!" Micah squealed In utter joy. Which made Kara smile from ear to ear.

"As long as it's okay with your momma here, of course." Kara added as she got up. 

"Well of course, but uh- I would like to speak with miss kara here for a moment." Imra said uneasily.

"Okay, well...buddy why don't you let james take you to go see mike." The kryptonian continued, "I trust he knows his way around here just fine. Considering how many times he's visited." She said brightly, aiming to Slightly anger james. 

The man picked up the child without saying a word, and walked in Mon-el's general direction.

"That comment was pretty uncalled for, kar." Imra said gently.

"Look, whatever you two have, I'm sure it's great. But I'll have you know even though it is juvenile, I will be discreetly disrespecting him until my last breath." Kara scoffed softly.

"Kara i get that you're angry, and bitter. I..took your world from you. And that's exactly why you should be mad at me, not james." 

"He played a part in it, and I can't be mad at you. Because, no offense, but I have to be respectful towards you if I ever want to see my child again." 

The saturnian hung her head and sighed. "Understandable. But, please just try. I wouldn't have an issue if you were to see someone else."

"Right, imra because that someone else wouldn't be the reason you lost your child overnight." The blonde chuckled sorrowfully. "My pain will never be Understandable. Not to you, not to james. Because you two were the ones who collectively inflicted it." 

"I know that and I'm sorry, but honestly?-"

"You can say you're sorry a million times over, and I will forgive you in time, but I will do it for Micah. I will hold it together, for Micah. I will sit in the same room as james for a day and not say a single fucking word, if it were for my son. You gave me the greatest gift of all four years ago, believe me I thank you for it. But, as respectfully as I could possibly put this, let's not forget you also took him away from me." 

"Look, I acknowledge that. and believe me I regret every part of it but kara i think-" 

"Okay, you know what, never mind. I've honestly said enough. At least for now.. I just-- needed to get that out." The kryptonian sighed, stressfully rubbing the back of her neck, and taking a few steps back. 

"Look I'll comply. But you might want to see someone about that." Imra looked down and shook her head in stress.

"I'm sorry?" 

"You've clearly got an abundance of anger and frustration built up and you either need to get it out, or get it dealt with. That's what I was going to say before you interrupted me. More than once." 

"You haven't seen me in person for four years, how can you make such an abrupt assumption?" 

"It's not just been present while I was away, kara. You didn't think I was ever woken up by those restless nights where you couldn't sleep, so you sat awake with nothing but your thoughts? I'm not saying you don't have a right to be frustrated, you made that very clear. I'm just saying you need to put that into something."

"I have been, for the past four years. Working my ass off despite my anger, pain and anguish to put it all into something positive." The blondes voice began to Slightly crack, but she cleared her throat and began to whisper. "And you're saying you knew that I was struggling but you just left me to it myself?"

"I admit, I might have been leeching off of you, in a way...i-..."

Kara just stood there in disbelief and scoffed. She realized that a part of her anger towards imra is unjust, but that was the last straw.

"Okay...yeah I'm going to go spend the day with my son." The kryptonian sniffed and sighed. "And you deal with that. See if you can think back on what's been said. Because the fact that you did absolutely nothing in my very apparent time of struggling sounds like there's some personal affairs you need to work out... it's not like you had to be there for the person you were engaged to, right?" 

Imra just let out a frustrated groan as she watched kara walk away. She knew she probably needed to explain herself, but she didn't want to.

Kara passed james on her way, she knew it was going to happen since she was headed towards where he had been, but she didn't expect him to say a word. 

"I hope you know, you're setting yourself up for failure."

The alien just nodded firmly and kept walking, because she honestly didn't know how to respond. Was he being just as juvenile as, or even more so juvenile than she was?

Kara finally made it to where the two were. they were sitting in the grass right next to the pasture, watching the horses. The sight of her closest sibling and her son bonding brought a smile to the blonde's face. And now it was her turn.

"Hey!" The kryptonian smiled, slowly getting down on one knee. "You guys havin' fun?" 

"Oh, absolutely." Mike chuckled softly, getting up from the ground. "Not sure how he's your kid, because he is a joy to be around." He whispered jokingly. 

Kara simply laughed at the daxamite's remark, then focused her attention to her son.   
The kryptonian wasn't sure how, or when she would inform him that she was in fact his parent. She just hoped that he would understand, as best as a four year old could.

She sat down in the grass next to him and watched as he pulled and fondled with the grass near the fence. "Hey bub, how about those horses? Cool, aren't they?" 

"Yeah!" The boy replied giddily. "I wished mommy had horsies. But her doesn't have room anywhere." 

Kara smiled at his poor grammar. It was something she'd expected, considering he was only four. And learning to talk is a challenge for any child. Especially those with speech impediments. 

"Oh, definitely. An apartment is no place for a horse, you know? They need lots of space to run, and lots of green grass to munch on. And you know what else?"

Micah leaned in closer, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

The kryptonian leaned towards his ear and smiled. "They can get pretty icky and messy too" 

"Ewww. Yucky!" He cringed. And kara laughed.

"Yes it's very yucky." She continued to laugh. "But I clean it every morning! All the icky stuff."

"What about mister mike?" The dirty blond haired boy tilted his head in curiosity.

"What about him?"

"He clean it too?"

"Awe, nope. He just keeps sleepin'." 

"James sleep alot. Like the whole big day!" 

"Oh, well, I'm sure he needs it. Your body needs lots of good sleep." 

"So you can runned everywhere?"

"Yes, so little kids like you can run lots of places." Kara laughed softly. 

"Um..kara? Can we see more animals?"

"Of course." She smiled. "We have sheep, and chickens too. And a doggy."

"Chickens??? I wanna see one!" The young boy jumped up and down in a rush.

"Okay yay! Chickens it is. you wanna feed them?"

"Uh-huh!" Micah squealed, grasping any part of the blonde's hand as well as he could, despite it being a lot larger and built than his. 

They walked side by side. Sometimes kara would come to realize she was walking a bit fast for his little legs, so she dropped back a few steps every now and then. 

"Uh..kara?" The boy looked up.

"Yeah buddy?"

"You're nice." 

"Thank you. You're pretty charming yourself, you know that?" She smiled lovingly.

"After we see chickens, I see my mommy or daddy?"

"I'm sorry..What was that, bub?" Kara looked back at him confused.

"James say this morning I see my other mommy or daddy, right?' 

"He..said that, huh?"

"Yes! Will i?" 

Kara took a moment to recollect herself. She was being too harsh on james. Even though he took everything from her, he respectfully and openly had a conversation about her with her own child.

"Can i ask you something, micah?"

The young man nodded with a smile on his face.

"Are you hoping for a mommy or daddy?"

"Doesn't matter, But I knew james isn't my daddy, and that makes me a little sad."

The kryptonian sighed, and inhaled and exhaled. Then stopped in her tracks, and knelt down.

"Micah, I'm your um...parent. Are you okay with that?"

"Really?" 

Kara just smiled and nodded. 

"Oh yay!" The four year old gasped. "I really like that!" 

"I'm so glad.." Kara said relieved. "Would you still like to see the chickens?"

"Yes!" He laughed, stomping as an expression of his excitement. "Now I'm alot-um- even more happier!" 

Kara quickly caught on to what her son was trying to say, and smiled. "Come on then! Maybe we can give them a little snack too." 

"Oh!" Micah gasped happily. "Like the horsies too?"

"Just like the horses." Kara chuckled lovingly in a soft tone, looking at the boy's big blue eyes. 

Hand in hand They made their way towards the end of the pasture where the chicken coop was located. But mike stopped them on their way.

"Hey, kara!" 

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"Look i tried to stall mom for as long as i could because i know you don't want to talk to her yet, but the rest of the guests will be here in a few hours and I need to help finish up." He said hesitantly "So, I apologize if she gets..you know, nosy." 

"That's okay, mike. She's got to find out one way or another. I'll just have to keep her from pushing me to be with imra." The blonde sighed and shrugged. There wasn't really much she could do to stop it. 

Before mike could speak, kara became distracted by her son pulling on just her pointer and index finger. "Look, dada, chickens!" 

"Oh, yeah. I let them out to roam before cars start pulling in." Mon-el added.

Kara thought for a minute, processed what Micah had just called her by, and then brushed it off. Because, who cares what he calls her? She really didn't mind. And if anyone did, it's none of their business. 

"Yeah bub, I see 'em! I see them." She Laughed as the boy attempted his hardest to pull her along.

Micah crouched down slowly and observed the hens, as they pecked at the grass searching for bugs. 

"Funny lookin' aren't they?" The blonde chuckled as she stood and watched.

"hats on their heads!" The boy laughed, pointing to the hens red combs.

"You know what those are called? Those are called their combs." 

"That's a silly name. Those aren't combs!" The four year old let out a high pitched giggle, Putting his hands over his mouth in a silly manner. 

Kara was in awe of how she'd made her son smile. Within not even a full day of truly knowing him, she felt instantly connected to him. She realized this is part of what being a parent really feels like. She was honestly glad he was still young. If she had waited any longer, the blonde felt as if he wouldn't have been as comfortable with the fact that he was her son, or even with deciding what to call her by. 

He was definitely a curious, well-adjusted child. But still very impressionable as most kids his age typically are. By everything around them. So she knew that she had to stand by what she said, That she'd be mature and respectful towards anyone for his sake. 

Kara knelt down closer to the boy and offered, "Do you wanna pet one? You'll have to let my catch her first though." 

"Yeah! Yeah!" He responded quickly, pointing to a black hen with brown patterns on her lower feathers.

"Okay. Now we gotta be quiet so we don't scare her, okay? Shhh." 

The kryptonian then continued to carefully walk up behind the hen, then gently grab her with two hands, making sure to very softly hold both her wings down incase of frantic flapping. Because that can result in injury. 

In times like these, she was especially grateful that she was able to control her incredible strength. She mostly taught herself, but had a bit of guidance from Jeremiah before he left. She then taught Mon-el those Same skills and tips. 

"Here we are." Kara smiled softly, gently getting down on both knees with the hen safely resting in her arms.

Micah was a little hesitant to touch the animal at first. And kara didn't blame him. It was something new, and though he seemed very excited, she admits they're not the snuggliest farm animals in existence. 

The boy started out by just caressing the bird with two fingers, as he allowed himself to get more comfortable, he used his hand to gently pet her.

"Great job!" Kara laughed happily. "She's calmed down now." 

Chickens aren't usually people pleasers, but once you have food, they tend to warm up to you if you let them. And that's exactly what kara thought they ought to do. 

"Alright I'm gonna let her be now." She said brightly, letting the hen out of her grasp and onto the ground. "But would you like to come with me to get them some feed, Buddy?"

"Uh-huh! I want to help dadda!" He whined out of excitement, reaching out to hold Kara's hand. 

"Okay bub. But remember now, you say it nicely next time, alright?" The blonde said. She was attempting to reprimand him for his whining tone, all while teaching a lesson. Though that label was something she still had to get used to, She was a parent. And she felt she needed to act like it once in a while from now on. 

"Okay dadda. I'm sorry." 

"You're alright, okay?" She turned her head to look back at him "You just need to use your manners. Doesn't mommy teach you manners?" 

The young boy nodded quite quickly, before kara stopped in front of the barn.

"That's Good! So you know why that wasn't using your manners, right?" She said, after she knelt down in front of him.

"Uh-huh." 

"Great! So that means You're doing a good job, did you know that?" 

"I am?" His mood almost suddenly changed.

"You are. Some little boys your age are taught good manners, but don't use them quite well. Your momma taught you manners, and you used them just now. By apologizing. Even when you didn't need to."

"I-..I didn't?"

"It's always a very nice thing to do. but not with me, okay? With me around, I wanna help you learn from bad choices. Big or little." 

"B-But how I know a choice I made is bad?" Micah asked quietly, with his little eyebrows scrunched amidst his confusion. 

"I'll always let you know." Kara gave a small smile.

She then held up her hand for a high-five, and a big smile wiped across the young boy's face as he gave her that high-five. 

They then made their way further into the supply barn, and kara started walking towards the corner where the feed is kept.

"Kara?" A voice was heard from behind.

"Mom. Hey, how's uh- how's the progress going?"

"We've recently finished up. Guests should be arriving soon, I've asked Mike to put the chickens back into the coop."

"Ah, well, we were just about to feed them. so.." Kara replied, as she felt her son softly cling to her leg. From their first encounter two hours ago now, she new he wasn't a very outgoing child. 

"Oh. Who's this then?" Eliza asked as she watched the kryptonian comfort the boy by stroking his head.

Turns out she was just as nervous as he was. "Oh- uhm-..momma, this is...this is Micah. He's uh- He's visiting for most of the day." 

"I see. isn't that nice! What have you two been up to lately then?"

"Just..checking out the animals, you know?" Kara laughed nervously. "I thought he'd ought to see them. considering he's my son, so..." 

"I'm sorry, what?"

A million things were running through her mind at that moment. Kara couldn't predict what her adoptive mother was going to say next, but she knew she had to get it over with.

"This Is my son, Micah. Bub, this is my momma." 

Eliza didn't say a word after that. Again, kara couldn't possibly know what she was thinking. But she hoped it was good. 

"Well hello there," she smiled softly, her voice overcome with emotion. "My name is Eliza."

Kara glanced down at her son, and he then looked up at her. She could tell he was not a fan of this. 

"Micah, my boy. You're okay. She just wants to say hi, alright?"

Eliza looked back at kara for a moment. "He has your eyes. And I'm not just saying that for nothing." 

Still nervous, The boy then decided to start Walking towards eliza. Kara watched and saw the biggest smile she'd seen in a while on her mother's face.

"Hi.." Micah said quite softly, fidgeting with his shirt.

"Hello, micah. How are you?" 

"Good." He replied shyly.

"Great. You know, this means I'm your grandma."

"R-Really?..." 

"Yes" Eliza laughed softly. "Do you wanna go back to kara now?" 

"Yeah. Thank you." The little boy nodded, and back he slowly went. 

Kara then picked him up. She knew he might be getting a little old for it, but she didn't mind at that time.

"Did I..did I use manners, dadda?"

"Yes. Yes you did. I'm proud of you." Kara nodded as she chuckled brightly.

Kara then focused her attention to Eliza. "Momma?" 

"Uh..yes dear?"

"Are you uhm- Are you alright? I understand you might've wanted that to be a little more...exciting?" 

"No honey, I don't mind at all! He seems like he just needs a little more time. That's all." The woman smiled.

Just when Eliza turned back around, she noticed lena standing right there.

"Lena, hi." Kara greeted her with a smile.

"Hi! You busy?"

"Well not anymore." Kara chuckled softly.

"I'll leave you three be." Eliza smiled.

"Oh, no momma it's fine. You can stay." Kara added.

"I would if I could, really. But I've got pies to bake!" 

"And who might this be?" 

"This Is Micah, say hi bubby?" 

"Hi." Micah greeted the woman quietly, smiling softly.

"This is my friend lena! Lena Luthor." The kryptonian smiled.

"Hello there, micah." The CEO smiled. "Pleased to meet you." She chuckled lightly.

"So, miss Luthor. What can we do for you?" The kryptonian asked politely as she carefully set her son back down on his feet.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did the other day. You know, at the bar?"

"Please, you've already shown your gratitude." Kara smiled "besides, your standards should be much higher considering you're..you. a woman like you shouldn't just expect disrespect like that."

"Um..th-thank you. But i genuinely am grateful. And I was hoping you could maybe show me around a little more?" 

"Ah. well I mean you're welcome to wander. Everyone is as long as nothing is stolen or broken." The blonde laughed. "But i could certainly get someone to help you with that if you'd prefer it." 

"I-I mean I was hoping you would. You seem to know alot. More than anyone else working here might."

"Well that might just be because I'm family. Ya know? Been doing this most of my life."

Lena was preparing to speak, before micah abruptly did.

"Dadda! Look! There's a big grey truck." He exclaimed, pointing downhill towards a pick up truck that had recently pulled into the driveway. 

"I see that buddy! I think I know who owns that truck. I'll be right there in one minute, okay?"

To say that Lena was confused was an understatement.

"Look lena, I'm obviously a little tied up right now so, uh..can I get back to you on that later?" 

"Oh- um..Sure! Sure. Of course. I'll uh- I'll let you to it." 

"Thank you so much." Kara nodded firmly as a sign of appreciation. "I'm comin', micah!" 

So, kara had a child. Lena was definitely surprised, but she hadn't the right to be angry with her. Truthfully, she's only known the older woman for a couple days now. And the CEO herself was leaving in a number of days, So she couldn't get caught up in anything. She was there for work, and she wanted so badly to be there for work only. But a part of her couldn't really help herself.

Kara and micah finally made their way back down to the driveway. Where Micah was still going on about the big truck. And sure enough, kara knew exactly whom the vehicle belonged to. 

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Kelly Olsen and cousins, and extended family." Kara chuckled brightly.

"You're looking at 'em." The other woman replied, bringing kara in for a hug.

"How have you all been?"

"Oh, we're managing." Kelly sighed. "Truthfully, I Hate to say it, but taking care of these little shits has its perks." 

"YOUNGER, shits. She means younger." A voice said from the other side of the truck.

"You're little in my eyes. And always will be, Marcus." Kelly responded. "And hey, even younger ears over here." She added, referring to micah. Who at the time, was shyly standing off to the side next to kara.

"You started it." The young man retorted, before hopping up onto the truckbed. 

"Oh no, you're okay." Kara reassured the woman gently. "He's much more interested in your Pickup truck at the moment." 

"Speaking of, kara I know how hard it all must have been for you. And as your friend-"

"I don't expect you to be impartial, Kelly." The kryptonian sighed. "James is your family. And we've been through this before, it won't change anything between us on my part. But I genuinely respect whatever you do. I just ask that you remember, this little one here is my son. And I, as you know, intend to be as present as I possibly can from now on." 

Kelly stayed silent for a moment as she processed all that was said and took it into consideration. "I totally understand where you're coming from. And I agree, kara. It won't change anything with us. And, just between you and me, I don't, and will never think what my brother did was right. We only talk twice a month now and I just continue to love him. As siblings do of course." 

Kara nodded and smiled. As she stood and watched the other children get out from the truck and carry coolers and bags towards the barn.

"I hope you don't mind we brought quite the picnic." Kelly added.

"Oh no of course not!" The blonde laughed. "The more food, the merrier we'll all be!" 

"Oh thank God." Kelly groaned in relief. "I stress cooked." She winced. 

Kara watched her walk away and then turned her attention to her son. 

"Cool truck isn't it buddy? Definitely in better shape than mine." Kara said as they began walking up to the house.

"Yeah!" The young boy stomped in excitement and pure joy. "I wanted one like that when I get bigger!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure we can make that happen, just let dadda find a bigger and better paying job." She winced jokingly amidst her laughter. "What color would you want it?"

"Oh! Hmm..." The boy pondered comically. Kara couldn't help but smile at his characteristic expressions.

"Purple! Purple truck!"

"You know your colors pretty well huh?" The blonde chuckled lovingly. "Purple it is!" 

Kara carefully helped the boy up the stairs onto the porch, and looked back up. "This Is grandma's house. Mister mike and I still live here, because you know what?"

Micah looked up curiously. "What?!" He said excitedly.

"We have lots of rooms in this big house, so we let people check in, and pay to stay here. Like a little hotel! And dadda's job is to take extra good care of the animals, and to make sure everything in the house works properly." 

"Cool! Will-Will you ever get your house? And I can come and visit?"

"You know, I've been thinking about it. But I told grandma I can stay here for as long as she needs my help." 

"Oh. Is that using manners?"

"In a way, yes! Good job bubby." Kara laughed, before giving the boy a light high-five. And then she opened the door to the house.

They walked through the door almost right into the sum of people Crowded around the wooden Podium, waiting to be given a key to the room they were booked. 

Kara looked at the chaos and decided she didn't want to try to get through that.

"Y'know what bub? We'll come back later. Why don't we go greet some more people down by the barn?"

"Yeah! Do you think we'll see more big trucks?" 

"Oh, I'm sure we will." The kryptonian smiled, as she opened the door to head back outside. "Lots of people around here love trucks just as much as you do." 

They made their way back down the steps, one foot in front of the other. That is until kara glanced up to see lena at the end of the sidewalk.

"Miss Luthor! So we meet again."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course! Whatever it is, we're all ears. Right Micah?" 

"Why um...why did you do what you did? The day you dropped me off at my car."

"Honestly? I'm sorry. It was rude, and impulsive, not using my manners and frankly non consensual-"

"Especially when you're clearly in a relationship." 

"Excuse me?" Kara replied, genuinely confused. And a bit concerned as to what was going to be said in front of her child next.

"I mean don't get me wrong, whoever it was had some adorable genes." Lena smiled at the boy.

"Micah is my boy. Biologically and I am certainly in no sort of a relationship."

"Right! of course! but.. you know, how...?"

"I'm not sure when that became any of your business, ma'am." Kara gave a curious look, getting rightfully defensive. "I truly do apologize if my immature and impulsive behavior made you uncomfortable, That's certainly not what I want you to feel like during your stay. But if it's alright with you, I'd love to carry on with my day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder: Gender is a social construct! You're free to express yourself however you want/feel. And all in all I hope that my writing choices touch people who are struggling to find themselves. :) if those particular choices make you uncomfortable, please move on!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Apologies for the slacking on updating, but here we are! Feel free to let me know your thoughts. :)

The jamboree was going as smoothly as kara had intended. And she was proud. Proud of everyone that came together to help, and proud of herself. Many people continued to compliment her work throughout the day. And of course, she had to mention the names of the others that helped. It was only fair.

At the moment though, the kryptonian was intent on focusing on her son until dusk. Which, is when imra had agreed to pick him up.

The pair were sitting down on a square hay bale in the corner of the barn, enjoying a small snack and watching as practically half of Midvale enjoyed themselves. 

Abruptly, Kara then jolted to his aid when Micah comically missed his mouth while trying to finish his lemonade. Which just caused him to laugh.

"Oh yeah, real funny huh?" Kara sighed in discontent, but also couldn't help but laugh as she attempted to clean him up. "Wanna help me go see if mommy packed you a clean shirt? You've got pie crumbs, and now lemonade all over this one." 

"Uh-huh!" the young boy smiled. Then kara proceeded to get up and lend a hand to help him hop down from the hay bale. 

As they walked hand in hand towards the house, kara felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss luthor." The kryptonian said coldly, yet still tipping her hat as a greeting.

"I hope I'm not wasting your time." The brunette replied. "I just wanted to apologize for crossing a line earlier. That was none of my business." 

"Thank you. That means a great deal." Kara said. She was surprised, but pleased that Lena offered up an apology.

"Yes, well...I don't know what got into me." 

"It's behind us now, thank you for being so considerate." The kryptonian said politely, the twang in her voice prominent. 

Lena couldn't help but shyly stare for a moment, before she realized she was even doing It. "I uhm- I should probably get back. You've done a great job with this, by the way."

"I appreciate it." The blonde nodded, before continuing to walk off.

In all honesty, kara didn't really know how to feel. Lena had crossed a line. A line she hoped no other guest would ever think to cross. Yet, the kryptonian herself crossed a line by kissing the woman, So she couldn't say anything without being a total hypocrite. And that's the last thing she wanted to do.

They made it back into the house eventually. And the crowd from earlier had been cleared for hours, but it was still oddly silent.

"Here we are." Kara said with contentment as she picked up micah's bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, lena was sitting with her own thoughts. And a piece of pie of course.

She still wasn't sure what kara thought of her. And how a strong, resilient CEO like herself could fall so hard for someone within not even a week of knowing them. 

The younger woman wished she was kidding herself, because in a few mere days, she'd be leaving behind someone she knew for sure she had true feelings for. She just couldn't stop thinking about how stupid she must've been to fall in love in a matter of days. What the hell had kara Danvers done to her to make her fall so hard and fast?

But it didn't matter now. It couldn't. She told herself she absolutely needed to get over it, for her own good. And for Kara's. Because kara already had a life, A child, and possibly an involvement with someone else. Lena didn't know, but she didn't need to. She wanted to, but it wasn't a necessity.

And as for kara, she had nothing on her mind, but what was right in front of her.

"Okay! Arms in!" The kryptonian encouraged her son, after she'd helped him get his head through the Clean shirt. 

"This one is my favorite ever, 'Cause it has trains!" The boy laughed gleefully, pointing to his shirt.

"You like trains do ya? Have you ever been on one?" The kryptonian asked softly.

"No, I wanna. Momma never ever goes to fun places." He pouted.

"Well, I'm sure that's not true. A great mommy always makes time. Even if it's just a little bit. If you're good and use your manners, Momma will definitely take you. I'll make sure of it." 

"You will?" The boy said excitedly, his eyes practically lit up. 

"For you? Yeah! maybe, just maybe, I can even come with you. if it's okay with your momma and james."

"Today?"

"Well I don't know buddy, it looks like it's getting kinda late." The blonde sighed. "And mommy will be here soon to take you home."

"And- B-But can I come here again? To play with you?"

"You're always welcome here bub. You and I can tell your mom I said that when she gets here, okay?" 

"Okay.." 

"Okay." Kara exhaled, before holding up a hand for a high-five.

Micah returned the gesture with a high-five and an smile full of excitement. But his smile then slowly faded, because the young boy again, didn't want to leave such a fun and loving environment. 

"Alright now, come on. We've still got a while before mommy gets here, Don't wanna waste it do we?" Kara laughed happily, before getting up from her knees and reaching out for her boy's hand. 

They walked back to the barn where everyone else was, and kara hoped no more messes would be made. 

"Kara! Micah! You've found your way back." Mike joked. "Would either of you like to dance?" 

"Can I dadda? Can mister mike show me how?" 

"Go for it, young line dancer!" The kryptonian laughed as she released his hand. "I'll be there in a moment, okay?" 

With a nod of permission, they were off. And kara walked towards Lena's direction.

"Hi." 

"Hey." Lena Slightly smiled.

"Enjoying yourself? I take it you're not much of a line dancer." 

"You're correct. Never done it, Don't plan on it." 

"Awe why not? It's great. Been doing It since I was thirteen."

"You've clearly had a lifetime of experience. And well, I'm only here for a couple more days." The brunette Laughed.

"How will you know if you Don't try hmm? How do you think i got so good?"

"I'd like to see you do it then." 

"I would, but I've actually come to you for a different reason." The kryptonian sighed with a smile. "I'd like to..formally apologize, for kissing you that day. It was immature and impulsive of me, I swear I'm not usually like that at all."

"I don't doubt that. But..just so you know, this doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." 

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, lena Luthor being blunt. Never would've imagined it." 

"Yeah, wow. I know right? Rare." Lena laughed as a reaction. 

"Yeah...if I'm being honest, I'm kinda glad you enjoyed it though. The fact that I even did it without asking has been eating me alive So..." Kara said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"I'm happy to hear that's one of the things you took into consideration."

"It was unsolicited. and I'll never forgive myself for that." 

"I forgive you." The CEO said gently, before she turned her head away shyly. 

"You shouldn't feel obligated to." 

"I'm not, I want to. And I do." 

"If you say so."

"I do in fact say so."

"That means a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your apology meant alot to me too. I'll be honest, I wasn't really expecting it."

"I suppose that's fair." The kryptonian sighed awkwardly.

"Well, I should let you get back to accommodating your son. I've got a meeting that runs from early morning to noon tomorrow, so I'll be going to bed a little earlier than I usually have been."

"Alright. I wish you all the luck." Kara smiled.

"And I you, with whatever your day may bring." 

Kara walked off and motioned for mike to bring her son back towards her. Once the two had come back, the blonde crouched down to micah's level. 

"Hey buddy, you see how pretty the sky is now?" She asked, pointing towards the sunset.

"Yeah dadda."

"You know the sun is setting?" 

"Mm-hmm.." The young boy said tiredly.

"Yeah. I'll bet you're pretty tired now huh?" 

"Mmm...nope." And yet, contrary to what he'd said, That was followed by a small yawn. Which, kara admittedly found pretty cute. 

"Okay, if you say so." She Laughed quietly, before picking micah up in her arms and walking out of the loud barn. 

Kara sat down on a bale of hay quite conveniently placed outside the barn. Which in that case, are typically just for decoration. But she could care less, because her legs were tired.

The kryptonian sat with her son in her arms and watched the sun go down. Wondering who, or what was keeping her ex-fiancee so long. She was annoyed at the tardiness, yes. But a couple extra, and peaceful minutes at the end of the day with her son turned out to be something kara appreciated. And she knew that it wasn't something she'd ever take for granted.

She felt like it'd been an hour, but only five minutes had gone by. And micah was now fast asleep. 

And finally, the car pulled up. 

Kara lifted a finger up to her mouth and shushed imra as she got out of her car. Leading the saturnian to close the car door with careful consideration. 

"Do you want to fasten him or should i?" Imra whispered as she got closer.

It felt like a privilege to be able to actually do so, And kara was almost honored to. But she also knew that feeling like it was a privilege shouldn't be a normal feeling, because it's just buckling a child safely into a car seat. Her own child into his car seat. She'd never actually gotten to do that before.

"I think I've got it." The kryptonian whispered back. She's had experience with the children she used to watch in her older teen years, so it's not like she didn't know how to fasten a child's car seat. 

James begrudgingly opened the door to the car, and kara noticed the annoyance in his face. Yet she really didn't have time to deal with that at the moment.

The blonde set her son down in his car seat as gently as possible, and slowly began buckling the straps. He tossed and turned a bit, but nothing major.

Obviously no one wanted the boy to nap long at that time of night, but it was really the only way to get him in the car without a fuss. 

Kara turned around and watched as james shut the car door, secretly trying to ensure he shut it quietly.

Imra then pulled the kryptonian off to the side. "Was he good for you? I'm sure you know how they can be at this age." 

"No, no I haven't dealt with a child since I was seventeen thanks to you. But he was great. And although he did whine for a bit when he didn't get his way, we turned that into a simplified lesson on matters of politeness." 

"Um..wow. You're good." 

"Yes, of course. What else would I have done?" 

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." 

"Well, he had a hell of a day. He'll definitely be talking about dadda's horses and chickens for a few days." Kara laughed softly.

"What do you mean?" 

"Look, imra, I talked to him, but he randomly just decided on what he wanted to call me all by himself. He's way too young for the other topic and I'm not about to explain to our four year old how mommy and I made him, thank you very much." 

"Yeah..'our' four year old." 

"Well that's how it is isn't it? He's ours." Kara scoffed in honest confusion.

"Well of course. It just has a nice ring to it." 

"Maybe it could've stayed that way had you not run away." 

"I know. I really do. And often times I look at him and I see so much of you in him, it makes me regret it." 

Kara put a hand over her mouth in frustration, and sighed. "We can't go back, imra. And even then, I was struggling and you decided you wouldn't lift me up. That's something you can't deny." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I was irrational, and only thought for myself. I had demons too, little did I know we could've fought them together. A-And truth is I've grown tired of james."

"Imra Don't.." 

"You wanna know why I left you? He had money. and I saw a future in the view on his balcony, not in him." 

"And I had love. For you, for our child, for everyone I crossed paths with. I may be a goddamn college dropout, but at least I have morals." 

"You're right. I.. I need to reevaluate lots of things." Imra sighed deeply. "Kara, I'm sorry. And maybe later in the week, I can't believe I'm saying this but..I think it's best for Micah to stay with you."

"M-Me?" The kryptonian stuttered.

"Well why not? I have to work on myself, I admit that. The healthiest environment for him is here while I do that." 

"Imra, I care about you. And I'm proud of you for admitting that, it's admirable."

"So..you'll do it?" 

"Y-Yeah. for you and micah? anything." Kara smiled genuinely. 

"Okay..." The saturnian exhaled deeply. "I was extremely nervous to ask, because I know how you think of me, and I deserve that." 

"Well, yes and no. What you did was terrible, sure. But you don't deserve to be treated like shit." The blonde shrugged carelessly.

"Thank you. And I'm very pleased to hear he's warming up so quickly. He's not as outgoing as you might think." 

"I sort of noticed that. Have a good night, imra." 

"You too, kara." 

The next morning, kara woke up and went downstairs to all the seats in the noisy dining area off of the kitchen filled by guests. The ceiling was lifted and there was a multitude of large windows that let Natural lighting in, which the guests always appreciated. All the commotion was great money wise, but not if she wanted to eat comfortably. 

She sprinted down the stairs and eventually just walked towards the kitchen counter to make herself some toast and eggs. Her goal was to make it as quickly as possible, and eat outside. Which is exactly what she did. 

Once she was done eating and had discarded of her mess, the kryptonian was immensely overwhelmed by the mess leftover from the other night. Even though it's always expected. 

She then started walking around aimlessly picking things up in a frustrated manner. This was the very thing she dreaded each jamboree because it added to her morning chores.

"Kara, are you alright?" Lena said from just outside of the barn.

"Yeah..fine. just dreading picking this shit up." She shook her head angrily. "It's okay though, I'm used to it."

"Well I was just about to go, but I can stay a moment and help if you need it." 

"No, no you have real work."

"Who says what you do around here isn't real work?" 

"My ex-fiancee. And the fact that I don't get paid a dime." 

Ex-fiancee huh? Lena did not want to mess around with that.

"Don't you get a percentage of what your mother earns from the inn?"

"Only occasionally. God, I'm literally a twenty six year old college dropout living with their mother." 

Lena began to walk closer and closer. "Well when you put it that way..." 

"I sound like a low life piece of shit, I know." 

"No, I was gonna say you are undermining yourself. You know what you're doing here is good, you're just saying things you don't mean in a bout of anger."

"No, no I'm right. Everyone needs to stop putting me on a pedestal because I am alot more pathetic than anyone else in this town. I'm surprised I haven't gotten bashed for living with my mother yet-" 

Kara stopped rambling when she felt Lena's hands on her shoulders. 

"You aren't pathetic. You're doing what you can, and what you have to for your family." Lena assured her, calmly rubbing her shoulders. "I Would've given anything to have a family like yours, kara danvers." 

"My family isn't all sunshine and rainbows..." Kara replied. She could barely speak because she was fixated on the fact that Lena was caressing her shoulders.

"Mine was all doom and gloom. All the time. So compared to mine, yours is great." 

"That's nice of you to say."

"I say it because it's true." Lena said, her glimmering eyes staring intently into Kara's.

"Uh- You should get to work." The kryptonian cleared her throat, and turned her head the opposite direction.

"You're probably right. Don't let yourself get too caught up now."

"Yeah..i- i mean no, of course not."

"Okay."

After she finished cleaning the dreaded aftermath, the blonde had little to no idea of what to do for the rest of the day. She had routinely asked Eliza if she needed any assistance since they had an abundance of guests, but of course they were all off doing their own things. So it wasn't as overwhelming as it seemed in the morning when the limited seating dining area was packed.

Kara had never thought about the meaning of her presence still at home, she just wanted to do what was best to support her family. Which is why she was confused as to what would come over her to say something like she did. And to lena, someone she hardly knew, no less. 

In having little to nothing to do, She decided to give the horses a good brushing. Also seeing as the farrier was set to come and give a select few horses their routine rasping and hoof trimming. 

"Hey Kara? Kara?" 

The blonde turned and walked out of the stables over to Mon-el.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah everything's fine, mom just wanted me to give this to you." He sighed uneasily, handing over a white envelope. "Might wanna run into town to deposit it."

"The hell is this from?" Kara asked, whilst scanning over the check.

"Ah, i...I don't really know." 

Contrary to what he'd said, kara knew the man was lying.

She looked down at the top right corner at the address and her eyes widened in disbelief, disgrace, and confusion all at once.

"A check from alex?? For what? Since when did she gain the right to send us money whenever she feels bad?"

"It's mainly for you, but yeah apparently." 

"Uh- no, I can't cash this. This is guilt money. And after how many years??" 

"Kara, It's money though. Who cares why she sent it? If you must, Be a total bitch whlist you cash or deposit it. Do it because it's there, not because of who it's from or why."

Kara stood by, and stared down at the ground in a slight trance whilst she thought about it. He was right, it was really just Money. And until the kryptonian could figure out how to make an extra income besides from the inn, the danvers family needed all they could get. 

"Fine, I'll go." She exhaled. "Did you happen to open it and see how much there is on it?" 

"No idiot. It's for you, I didn't want to intrude." Mon-el scoffed. 

"That's sweet of you. Mainly because I would not have done the same thing." The blonde winced jokingly. 

"Yeah yeah..whatever. it's 'Cause you're a dick." He laughed. 

"Ah, what can I say? you're judged by what you present." 

"I've never heard that before."

"Well, that's not the actual saying. It's..something along the lines of that." 

"I'll take your word for it." 

"Alright. I'll just go cash this now, Don't wanna be in the city too long." Kara laughed lowly, before briefly waving the envelope in the air and heading towards her truck.

Even though Kara rarely had to go into the upscale, big city part of Midvale, the drive-up bank teller practically knew her by name. Or, the family name at least.

"Ah! If it ain't my favorite danvers."

"Oh now, miss Georgia, I'm flattered." Kara smiled with Charming gleam, before putting the envelope through the car window and dropping it down into the metal drop off shaft. "Could you get this cashed for me?"

"Why I'll get that right up for you. Any idea how much you've got on it?" 

"Nope, haven't opened it. So, I gather I'll let you." 

"What an honor." The other woman said playfully.

Despite the way some clearly not straight women in town had treated kara, she was nothing near a player. She just used her charisma to get what she wanted. Or, at least that's what she told herself. 

The teller finally put the right amount of cash in the drop box. "And there you are. Four hundred and thirty dollars in cash." 

If kara had a beverage in hand, she swore she would have spat it out. Over four hundred dollars? It was definitely generous and she was grateful, but for what? 

"T-Thank you kindly, Georgia. You have a good day now. And tell your brother we'll all be expecting him at the farm later this week to start his first shift, will you?" 

"Anything for you." 

And again, if the kryptonian had gotten a drink, it'd be good as gone as a result of her shock. 

Kara truly didn't want to be in town any longer. It's not that it wasn't a nice place, it was that she could barely stand looking at the rich people who are the reason she's financially struggling, every where she looked. But despite her loathing, she had to pick up some necessities.  
Plenty of things for the farm & inn were supplied at local shops closer to the house. But two of the horses required specific care products that were only supplied by the larger, and frankly more expensive animal supply store. So she had no choice, really. 

All the blonde could afford at the moment was the two heated blankets and a bag of medicinal feed. She didn't want to spend her recently acquired cash already. 

As she was making her way out of the store and back towards her truck, something caught her eye. 

Morgan edge, seemingly cornering something, or someone. And if there's one thing kara knew about him, it's that wherever that old man is, trouble and toxicity is in his wake. 

She carefully set her bags in a seemingly secure enough gap in the side of a building. Out of sight. Not like a bunch of elitists would want horse feed, But better safe than sorry. 

"Morgan! Old fucker, I think you lost your way from the nursing home." The kryptonian quipped as she walked over towards the man.

"You again! Why is it that wherever I am, you happen to be there."

"I guess I just like to protect people from an old, unfortunately frisky hag like you." 

The closer kara got, the more she was able to see what was going on. 

Morgan had Lena cornered. Of course he was invading her personal boundaries again.

"Miss danvers..." The CEO said quietly, still cowarding her face away from the larger man.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from this woman! Don't you ever listen?" 

"Not when I know I can get what I want."

"You're not getting a thing." Lena said, trying to sound threatening through her admitted fear. She wasn't even sure why she was afraid, she just knew this man was ten times taller, larger, and older than her. 

Morgan did nothing but spit in Lena's face. Literally.  
That's when kara finally had enough. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are??!" She shouted, pulling the man off of Lena, pushing his back against the wall and putting her switchblade to his neck. 

"Oh, I bet you like this don't you? Yeah. You've definitely done this to a couple bitches before haven't ya?" He cackled.

"You shut up."

"No you know what? Come to think of it, I think there was a couple rumors floatin' around that your ex was a total slut." 

"I said you shut the fuck up before I make you by slitting your throat."

"Make me? Oh, I can think of a few scenarios you've probably said that, that involve hard-ons." 

"Don't think I won't do it, edge." Kara threatened. 

"You'd kill me for a woman? What, is she yours? Does she know you're gonna throw her out after she sucks you off?"

"You leave her out of this." 

"You gonna throw her out like a whore? like you did my daughter??"

"That was eight years ago, you shit head. Your daughter Alaina and I are on good terms, so you can get over it. Or you can ask her. That is, if she'll talk to you." 

"You keep her name out of your dirty mouth." Morgan said with anger masking his trembling fear. 

"What would she think about you hitting on, and violating women in her age range that don't even want you? I bet she'd be pretty disgusted. She'd cut you off without a second thought. Is that what you want?" The kryptonian asked aggressively, getting up in the man's face. 

"Why do you care about what I want?" 

"Because knowing you, whatever you want usually involves the young women in this town. And if it concerns them, it concerns me." 

Edge scoffed. "What are you? The big hero that's supposed to save every damsel in distress? Bet that's what you think you're meant to do, ever since your wife-to-be left you in the dirt." 

Kara wanted to say something entirely different, but she opted to hide her own feelings in her response. "Cut to the point, edge. What do you think you were gonna do with this woman here?" 

"Whatever I could get out of her. As Long as it benefited me, course." He said.  
The blonde rolled her eyes and put more pressure on the knife to his neck. "You're sick. When did a town like Midvale decide you were allowed to live here?" 

"Why, This town, it's just as fucked as I am. I've got friends in high places, danvers. Or should I say big dick danvers."

"Knock it off. I'll take care of you myself if I have to." 

"Ah, but think about it. That Wouldn't end too good on your end now would it? I'm sure all your family members and whores alike would miss you dearly." 

"I'm fucking done with you." Kara scoffed, releasing his button down shirt from her grip.

"Just as I thought, you're a coward just like your dad." 

As much as the kryptonian tried to compose herself, those last words struck her like a freight train. She quickly turned back around and Lena watched as kara punched Morgan edge in the face. More than once. 

"Kara, Please. for God's sake give it a rest." 

"Well what do you want me to do about it then?!" Kara shouted, before she realized what she'd done. She knew she didn't mean to raise her voice at lena, A guest no less. 

"Nothing! I handle these things all the time."

"Okay then, tell me. How do you usually handle them? Maybe we can do the same." 

"Nothing. That's what I do. Even if i report, It never flies anyway." 

Kara's stance loosened, and her facial expressions softened somberly. Damn cops, and law system anyway. 

"I-I'm sorry. I know a half-assed cop who owes me a favor though, maybe I could use that?"

"No, don't do that for me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for all young people that this hag terrorizes." 

That kind of hurt lena, but she did in fact tell kara to not do it for her. So she technically brought that upon herself. 

"O-Okay." 

Moments later, the officer Kara spoke of showed up. Officer chris bale. 

"Thanks again, bale. You know I'd never contact any officer but you."

"Yeah, it's the least I could do. Considering the time you saved my ass when I was trying to get Coleman fired for police brutality." He laughed. 

"And you did so effortlessly, thanks to me." Kara joked. "So can you take this dirtbag in or what?" 

"I can. But a statement from miss Luthor, or any other women he's come onto might help the chances of prison time."

"PRISON TIME?!" Edge exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up." The kryptonian shushed him, before kicking at his feet. 

"Oh they're gonna have a hay day with you, mister edge." The officer snickered, before picking him up off the ground, removing the zip ties kara had bound his hands with and switching them out for handcuffs. "Would you like me to read you your rights, Morgan?"  
"I know my rights, bitchboy." Morgan snarled.  
"Oh, then I think we're gonna get along just fine." 

Kara satisfactorily bid farewell to the older man as he was taken away in handcuffs. Then proceeded to turn to lena. "I never got the chance to properly ask, are you okay?" 

"Fine." Lena lied. "Like I said, I've handled these things before." 

"Even the man spitting in your face?" 

"Heh, no. But I'm okay. Just need to wash my face." Lena exhaled, as she grimaced in disgust upon remembering when the older man had Done so.

"Alright, I'm here if you need anything." 

"Um...kara?" 

"Yeah?" 

"There is one thing. While he was taking advantage of me...some of edge's business friends kind of -- stole my car. And I don't know where they went." 

"Fuck.." Kara sighed deeply. "I suppose that means you'll need a ride then?"

"Yes! i-if that's alright with you.." lena laughed sheepishly. 

"It's more than alright." The kryptonian chuckled. "C'mon then. We're burning daylight." 

Kara had managed to move her things neatly to the back seat of the truck so Lena could sit in the front passenger seat. And with that, they were on the road.

"You comfortable?" The blonde asked. 

"Yes, thank you again." Lena smiled gently. "Your hospitality has been off the charts amazing. More than I need." 

"Glad to hear it." Kara smiled in contentment. "I'm sorry about your car though. That never usually happens, I promise. Mostly because the people staying at the inn Don't go into the city much at all." 

"It's okay, I like your truck. It Makes me feel alot...safer. Plus, having the company is nice." 

They had no choice but to sit in silence for a moment. And unbeknownst to the both of them, lena was unintentionally gazing intently at kara as she drove. 

"Would a bit of music help the awkward silence?" Kara asked comically, causing Lena to giggle.  
"Oh, Why not?" She agreed. And kara turned up the radio; 

𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘬, 𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘬. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺. 

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘈𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯' 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦.

𝘎𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴...

"Ah, interesting song line up they have today." Kara chuckled awkwardly. 

"Yeah..." 

"Would you like me to change it?"

"No. this is good. I kind of like it."

"Okay then. If you say so." Kara said with a faint smile.

"Very direct lyrics though." The CEO laughed. 

"Oh yeah. Indeed." 

"And Uh...Kara, if you don't mind me asking, what was edge talking about? When he mentioned his daughter?" 

"Oh yes," The kryptonian chuckled fondly. "He's had a grudge against me since I was eighteen seeing as that's when I took Alaina's -- his daughter's "virginity" I guess you could say." 

"Oh really?" Lena laughed in astonishment, and slight estrangement. "I see. I lost mine when I was about twenty."

"You didn't have to tell me that, you know." 

"Oh I know, virginity is nothing but a social construct. So it shouldn't be a topic where you should walk on eggshells." Lena replied.

"Exactly. And yet, despite Alaina And I being good friends to this day, edge just can't seem to let it go." The kryptonian laughed.

"Well, you know old men. Some of them are the sweetest you'll ever meet, and others are out of their wits." 

"Morgan is definitely the latter, 'cept he's only a year away from turning sixty. Still, That doesn't excuse his behavior towards you, or anyone. You know?" 

"I'm well aware, I really never cared much."

"You should, 'cause I think it matters." Kara slightly shrugged. 

"Yeah I know it does i just...tend to focus on other business related things." 

"I get it. I'm still trying to come up with an idea to earn more income for the family." 

"Well..is there one area you focus on more than anything else?" 

"Yeah. I mean, the horses mainly. Because they're the largest animal we have, and require alot more attention." 

"Well, there you go. Get more out of what you put the most energy and money into." 

"You really are a genius." The blonde complimented. 

"Well, in some areas yes." Lena laughed. "You have to be like that to get places in corporate business." 

"Good to know." Kara smiled. "So, The most you can do to earn income surrounding horses would probably be riding classes, competition, breeding, selling, and boarding. Just have to figure out what i want to do most i suppose."

"You have an array of different options there, danvers." 

Lena was still thinking back on recent events on the way back to the farm. She was often referred to as intimidating, demanding and powerful in the business industries, and she damn well knew she was. But back there, she wasn't sure what she would've done if kara hadn't shown up. 

"Here we are." Kara said with a smile upon their arrival. 

"Thank you again, kara." Lena said as she carefully stepped down out of the truck.

"Anytime, luthor." 

"Anytime?" 

"Yeah, 'course."

"Well then, i might just need to catch a ride in your truck more often. Won't i?"


End file.
